twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mlp compass
Welcome Character Theft Hello, I am a bit hazy the procedure about this, but this character http://twitterponies.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Step/https://twitter.com/@mlp_TimeStep belongs to me and has been used without my concent nor even knowledge. I wanted to know if it was at all possible to have her removed as I am uncofortable with someone stealing my pony OC. I own http://star-feather.deviantart.com/, http://asktimestep.tumblr.com/ and http://ponysquare.com/TimeStep/ of which that Twitter account has taken all artwork and copy pasted my comments. I am unsure if that is enough proof, if not please let me know what else you would like and I would be more than willing to provide it. Thank you very much! -StarFeathers Speaking of cutie marks looking right... I can't get any blue flames to look right for DagePony, as you can see with his current picture. I tried another but the cutie mark turned to ugly pixels of blue instead. I've given up trying myself. How did you get your compass to work? How can I get a blue flame pic to work? Enle End (talk) 14:15, October 26, 2012 (UTC) No, that helps more than having nothing; I despise how Dage looks right now because the picture is so small and turns cutie marks into pixels. It's why I hate that skins for Minecraft can't be changed from 16 bit to 32, 64, etc like you can with the Texture Pack itself. Ugh, making custom stuff is so complicated!!! Enle End (talk) 16:30, October 26, 2012 (UTC) thank ya kindly from @mlp_dr Lil: ok i get it, i know everything about twitterponie's and i know what to expect, but i also have a theory to make things different then the original so yeah (Janurary 13 - 2013 from LilandTwi. Molting mut So technically it's possible for the pegasi to molt more then once a year? Chakat Keketh-Lillianne Longfall 02:54, November 30, 2012 (UTC) hey Hello on my page Junebug can you help me out with the infobox? Thanks, Britishswag (talk) 22:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :) thanks! At your service ~BS (talk) Awesome! Cool! Can I still make mine here though? Also, I'm located at @mlp_DownDraft , and I need someone to help make a proper photo of my OC instead of just drawing it. Do you know of anyone? Pony Creator won't work, its not my style. Not a proper way of TRUE customization in my opinion. Ever Faithful ~ Motm Yeah, It sounds like a good idea to go on DA or something like that. If that doesn't work, then would you be okay with helping me draw my OC? Ever Faithful ~ Motm Alright, I'll check out the IRC room. Ever Faithful ~ Motm How do I make a blog? Hi Compass. 00:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I understand you think you're doing good. You're not. It's irritating, you're putting false info into Zen's wiki without even looking up anything about him. You should have no right to edit any actual info on this wiki. I know you'll probably get mad at me and go through hell just to show me as a horrible person, but it's you who is. You need to stop editing. I don't care if you're a freakin' admin. Sir Minty Martial (talk) 00:20, May 3, 2013 (UTC) You can just stop in your tracks right there. Just stop, okay? Greetings Compass. With reading the guidelines once again and reading the thing the guy said It got me thinking. did I do something wrong with my character? I really didn't mean for it to seem that way. Something I thought of is maybe he said that because he can move though shadows? Or tried to take on Celestia and Luna? idk. I did point out that he could 'teleport' though the shadows but only to nearby ones and that when he took on The Princesses he lost instantly. He was 'powerful' back in the time before twilight but is significantly weaker than her and things. I just don't know what went wrong TheShadowontheMoon (talk) 19:58, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Oogie Compass, Wasnt it a bit extreme to block Baseline? granted the final comment he made may have seemed rude to you but he was just trying to help. Im just saying as a general statement, and not asking for a fight or anything but wouldnt it have been better to have talked to him, understood his position or something then worked out the situation reasonably like adults? he is very capable of that fact if you talk to him. thats my only comment and statement, thanks for your time.